


Chun-Li's Birthday Gift

by DJ_Ethan



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/F, Futanari, Other, Smut, sowilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: After an encounter with Juri Han, Chun-li finds herself with a hangover and restrained. Juri reveals she has a "gift" for her rival.





	Chun-Li's Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sowilo on Tumblr. Sowilo used it for an accompanying fic to one of his works, but he only used a portion of it. This is the full unedited fic. For those curious, the link is below:  
> https://sowiro.tumblr.com/post/172668038546/finally-up-are-you-chun-li-shuddered  
> Gonna miss writing for ya, but good luck for whatever comes next.

Chun-Li stirred back into consciousness, her head aching. As she woke, she felt the sensation of a hand on her thighs, noticing she had been stripped naked. Chun-li’s eyes widened as she felt the grip on her thighs tighten and lift her up. She yelled as she was pulled back, feeling another pair of breasts cushion her as she stopped on another’s body.

“Finally up, are you?” Chun-Li shuddered, realizing who it was she was being held by. She turned her head to find herself face-to-face with Juri Han. “Heh, you were out cold for a while. It almost made you too easy to strip!”

Chun-Li glared at Juri as her mind raced through her memories, remembering how she got in this situation. Her birthday party, the drinks… Juri’s ambush on her way home. Well, that gives two reasons why her head felt like it was being split open.

“Very funny,” Chun-Li said through her gritted teeth. “You realize I can kick your ass for this, right?” The sadist only chuckled in response.

“Oh please, princess, we both know if you wanted to kick my ass, we’d already be at round three. Besides…” Chun-Li gasped, feeling _something_ stir behind her. “I want this time to be a _different_ kind of fight.”

Chun-Li’s eyes widened as she looked down. She was greeted with a massive cock, easily one of the biggest things she’d ever seen in her life. It was large, hot, veiny, and accompanied by two large balls hanging underneath it. And it was all attached to Juri, who was smirking.

“Surprised, bitch?” the hung woman asked.

“Y-yeah!” Chun-Li said, trying to keep calm and failing, her face red at the sight of the large member. “H-how do you hide that thing in your clothes?”

“You don’t have to worry about that now,” Juri jeered. “What you ought to be worrying about is how this monster’s gonna fuck your slutty body up!” With that, her cock twitched upward, pressing itself against Chun-Li’s pussy.

“Y-you’re kidding, right? There’s no way it’ll even fit!”

“Don’t be so shy, thunder thighs,” Juri said, tightening the grip she had on the woman’s thighs. “We _both_ know you’re too strong to be broken by this.”

Juri slid her cock against the policewoman’s pussy. Though Chun-Li was acting tough, it was clear as day that she was turned on from it all; her current position, the massive cock, Juri’s taunting. She was right, she was indeed strong enough to take it, and in fact, she wanted Juri to fuck her with that dick and leave her walking funny for days.

Juri gave her what she wanted, sliding in the throbbing member inch by inch. Chun-Li moaned out, feeling such a large cock stretch her pussy in ways she had only experienced with her toys.

“That said, I’m going to have fun making the effort!” Juri forced herself in Chun-Li, her legs split open and her pussy getting ripped apart as Juri’s cock stretched it in ways she hadn’t before. She laughed as she heard Chun-Li’s cries, getting more turned on knowing that despite her tough act, the Chinese fighter was nothing but a slut, just like her. When Chun-Li had taken all of her length, Juri pulled out and rammed her cock back in, making the woman squeal more. “Heh, get ready for more!” she taunted, fucking her more. Chun-Li’s cries made Juri hornier and encouraged her, getting turned on insanely from how helpless her rival was.

“Happy birthday, you old hag!” Juri yelled as she ravaged Chun-Li’s pussy. It was hard to believe, but at her age, Chun-Li still looked remarkable, still _felt_ incredible. It only made for more fodder to mock her. “How old are you? An old bitch like you shouldn’t have a body this fucking fine!”

“I- I-” Chun-Li moaned, trying to answer, but too lost in pleasure to finish.

“Heh, who gives a fuck, your pussy’s still too good to pass up!”

Juri lifted Chun-Li up and down, leaving her fat tits bouncing with them as she rode the sadist’s cock. Chun-Li’s pussy swallowed it, wrapping each inch of flesh around as she thrust in and out.

“Yeah, feel good, you cunt? Love how my cock feels as it fucks your slutty body?”

The sensation of her cunt was too incredible as she rammed her cock into her, and Juri felt her limits were close.

“Oh yeah… Getting close!” Juri grinned wickedly though, ready to pump her rival full. She held as she hastened herself, forcefully fucking Chun-Li harder and faster to fill the street fighter up. “Oh fuck… fuck yeah, I’m cumming!”

Juri gave a few last final thrusts, her balls violently slamming against her pussy, before she met Chun-Li’s womb with her cock and releasing, jetting out sperm. Her hot seed rocketed out from the tip of her cock, and Chun-Li’s mouth gaped wide open as she felt her pussy filled to the brim. The Chinese woman’s tongue hung out and her eyes rolled up as Juri came in her, making Chun-Li herself reach her orgasm.

Panting, Juri pulled her cock out as Chun-Li fell face-first down onto the floor. Juri shook out the little cum remaining on her cock’s tip onto Chun-Li’s ass, glazing it with cum as the Interpol agent groaned in exhaustion.

“Now, wasn’t that good?” Juri asked as she looked down on the fucked-silly Interpol agent. She only groaned in response. Juri could tell she thoroughly enjoyed it, though. She slapped her cock on her ass again, leaving Chun-Li’s body rippling. Juri merely smirked as she held her cock in her hand and stroked it back to full mast again. “I hope you’re ready for round 2, because I’m just getting started.” She pushed her hard cock again into the Interpol agent, making the woman, still recovering from her last orgasm, scream. Juri slapped Chun-Li’s ass and grinned wickedly.  This old hag wasn’t going to be walking straight any time soon by the time she was done with her.


End file.
